The present invention relates generally to clocks and more particularly to cuckoo clocks in which the familiar cuckoo sound is produced by directing a stream of air through a whistle without using a bellows.
A conventional cuckoo clock employs a pair of whistles each producing a different note. When played in sequence, they produce the familiar cuckoo sound. The sound is produced by blowing an air stream through each of the two whistles, sequentially, and, conventionally, the air stream has been generated by the opening and closing of a small bellows driven by mechanical structure actuated by the clock mechanism.
The bellows is constructed of flexible, airimpervious material which renders the bellows inflatable and expandable. This material is expensive, difficult to assemble and subject to age cracking which, when it occurs, impairs the bellows and leaves the chuckoo whistle inoperative.